Out of the Black
by BabyStealerPaul
Summary: A short story revolving around Todd having a breakdown after Blair leaves him. Can Kelly bring him back to reality before he hurts himself and everyone he cares about?
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This is a dark, short story about Todd having a breakdown after Blair leaves him, having found out that he is really Todd, and not Walker Laurence. Can Kelly bring him back to reality?  
  
Out Of The Black - Chapter One  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Todd sat in the darkened penthouse, slouched down on the floor with a half empty Vodka bottle in his hand. He tilts his head down beneath his legs as he lets out a scream, throwing the bottle across the room. He didn't even notice the bloodstain on his hand from where one of his shot glasses had shattered and cut his hand open. He didn't care. He could get run over by a truck and not feel anything. Misery overtook him as he thought about the life he had. The life with Blair and his kids, before she found out the truth.   
  
" I did it for you, Blair. Why can't you understand that? I came back from the dead for you. I came back from that god forsaken crypt, had my face changed. All that pain. For what? For nothing. For wasted love." says Todd as he stands up and grabs the other Vodka bottle from off of the counter.  
  
He picks up a shot glass, but dosen't even bother.   
  
" WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!!!!????" he screams as he throws the glass across the room, watching it smash into a million pieces.   
  
He feels a tear roll down his cheek. He couldn't remember the last time he cried. He slides beneathe the side of the staircase, slumping down to the floor, into the darkness of the corner of the room.   
  
~*At Dorian's*~  
  
Starr paces in her room left and right. She wanted to see her dad. She knew that her mom was mad at him, but she would forgive him. Like she always did. And they could be a family again. Her mother had broken his heart. He was probably in a million pieces right now. She had to see if he was ok. She goes over to her door and cracks it open. She could still hear her mother and Dorian screaming in the living room. This was bad. Worse than it had been before from all of the other times her dad had screwed up.   
  
" I can't take this anymore." says Starr as she quickly slips on her leather jacket and crawls out her window and down the tree, like she had done so many times before.  
  
She jumps down from the tree as she looks through the window at her mother and Dorian one last time before heading to the Penthouse.   
  
Finally reaching the building, she stepped off of the elevator and knocked on the door, seeing that it was locked or she would have just walked in.   
  
" Dad? Dad, it's me." says Starr through the door.  
  
Todd slowly looks up, so drunk he dosen't even realize a knocking until the sixth or seventh knock. Then when he listened clearer, he looked at the door in horror when he realized it was Starr. There was nowhere to hide, she would find him in the Penthouse. She was the last person on earth he wanted to see him like this. He hated himself for being like this. Hopefully if he sat there long enough, she would leave.  
  
" Dad, I know your in there. I just...dad will you please open the door?" says Starr, tears filling her eyes.  
  
There was no answer. Starr lowers her head, knowing that he was in there. Where else would he be?  
  
" Daddy, please. I need you. I wanna be with you, not mom. Please.." pleads Starr still knocking.   
  
Starr suddenly realizes that she had a key for a while back still in her purse. She frantically looks for it, knowing that there was something wrong.   
  
" Damn it!" she says as she accidently knocks the purse on the ground.   
  
She finnaly finds it in all the mess and slowly turns the key in the door. She opens it and feels for the lightswitch. Not being able to find it, she looks around.  
  
" Dad..Are you here?" says Starr.  
  
Todd dosen't even look up from his crouched position, though he had heard the key in the door. He remained in his sitting position with his arms wrapped around his knees, and his head lowered.  
  
Starr makes out a shadow by the staircase as she begins walking over. Realizing it was Todd, she smiles as she walks over to him.  
  
" Dad...didn't you hear me knocking?" says Starr.  
  
He was unresponsive. She looks at him wierdly.   
  
" Dad, what's wrong with you?" says Starr looking at him.  
  
Still no response. She steps closer to him, leaning down to his level. She feels a tear roll down her cheek. She knew what was happening. Her mother had finnaly brought him to the breaking point. 


	2. Chapter 2

Out of the Black - Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starr wimpers as she touches the side of his face. He was burning up. She slowly stands up, not taking her eyes off of him. She looks around her, seeing the smashed Vodka bottle and all of the smashed shot glasses. She steps towards the couch, accidently tripping on something. She couldn't see hardly anything, it was too dark. She let out a small yell, feeling a sharp pain in the palm of her hand when she fell. She looked down and saw a gash in her hand from where a piece of glass had cut her.   
  
Suddenly, she felt a hand gently grab her wrist. She quickly looks over, with her tear stained face, seeing Todd looking down at the gash.   
  
" I'm fine, it's just a scratch." says Starr, not understanding the way he was acting.  
  
He just kept staring at the wound without saying anything. He turned her hand over, and kissed the front of it, pressing it against his cheek.   
  
" I'm gonna go get something to clean this up with, ok? Stay here. Don't go anywhere." says Starr as she starts standing.  
  
He quickly takes ahold of her other arm, looking up at her.  
  
" I'll be right back. I won't leave you, I promise." says Starr.  
  
He lets go of her arm, continuing to sit there, staring off into space.   
  
Starr goes into the kitchen, taking a deep breath. She didn't know what to do. She had never dealt with anything like this before, or had ever seen her father like this before. She had heard her mother talking one time about when he was like this, but that was a long time ago, and she probably wasn't even supposed to hear about it anyway.   
  
She put her hand under running cold water. She cringed at the sting and looked away. Not being able to stand the sight of blood. She wrapped it in a bandage, after putting aniseptic on it. She dryed off her hands as she headed back into the other room. She stopped in her tracks when she realized her father wasn't where she left him. Her heart sank as she thought he had left the Penthouse, but she looked over and saw him standing by the long bar area where he kept the alcohol. She saw him drinking something in a glass. At least he was moving now and not just sitting there like a zombie.  
  
" See," says Starr as she stands beside him showing him her hand, "...it's fine now."  
  
He dosen't respond. He just keeps drinking from the glass. She looks at him worridely as she notices that he also has a gash on his other hand. Far worse than hers was.   
  
" Omigod, dad. Your hand. Let me see that." says Starr moving to the other side of him gently taking a hold of it.  
  
Todd quickly thrusted it away from her. Starr jumped, startled by this. She stepped back a few steps, not knowing what to do or say to him. She didn't want to be afraid of him, but she had never seen him like this before. All she knew is that he would never hurt her for anything in the world. That was enough to hold onto.   
  
Suddenly, someone began pounding on the door. Starr whipped around staring at the door. She looked at Todd, who wasn't even reacting. He was just too far gone.   
  
" Todd, Todd open up! It's Kelly! We need to talk right now. I know your in there, Todd! Open up!" yells Kelly from the other side of the door.  
  
Starr slowly walks towards the door, opening it enough to stick her head out.   
  
" Hey Kelly." says Starr with a small smile, trying to act like nothing was wrong.   
  
" Starr, what are you doing here?" says Kelly surprised to see her at the Penthouse under the circumstances.  
  
" I'm just...ya know...hanging out with my dad." says Starr.  
  
Kelly looks at her wierdly.  
  
" Are you ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost. Your really pale." says Kelly trying to look past Starr, trying to see what was going on.  
  
" No, I'm fine. I'm just tired and with all that's going on...you've heard about...ya know." says Starr.  
  
" Yeah, Kevin told me. Go figure." says Kelly as she rolls her eyes.  
  
Starr nods as she tries to get Kelly's attention off of the inside of the Penthouse.  
  
" So..how are you and Kevin these days? Is he still obsessed with my mother?" says Starr changing the subject as she crosses her arms over her chest.  
  
Kelly see's past Starr into the Penthouse and notices there aren't any lights on.  
  
" Ok, Starr what the hell is going on?" says Kelly.  
  
" Nothing, Kelly nothing is going on. What are you talking about?" says Starr.  
  
Kelly quickly moves Starr out of the way while pushing past her. Starr tries to block her way, but Kelly is too fast and too determined to stop. Kelly stares at the broken glass on the floor, and then at Todd just standing there, staring off into space. Kelly turns back to Starr, looking around the Penthouse.   
  
" Starr...get outside. Now." says Kelly as they both walk into the hallway.  
  
Kelly shuts the door behind her as she turns around and faces Starr.  
  
" Starr, what do you think you're doing?" says Kelly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Out of the Black - Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starr looks at her defensively.  
  
" What do you mean what am I doing?! Did you see him in there?! He's like a god damn zombie!" says Starr.  
  
" Yeah, I noticed. How long have you been here and how long has he been like this?" says Kelly.  
  
Starr puts her head down.  
  
" Starr.." says Kelly more sternly.  
  
" I've only been here for about a half an hour, alright?! As far as before that, I don't know. Last night when mom packed up and left and made me go with her, he was nothing like that. He was really mad, but he wasn't anything like he is now." says Starr.  
  
" Why didn't you call someone?" says Kelly.  
  
Starr looks at Kelly wierdly as she laughs.  
  
" Like who!? My mother? Or maybe to make it even more interesting, Dorian. Who would you suggest I call, Kelly? I snuck out just to get here." says Starr turning back towards the door.  
  
Kelly pulls her back as she turns her around. Starr pulls away from her as she rubs her hurt hand.  
  
" What happend to you?" says Kelly.  
  
" I slipped. It's not a big deal." says Starr.  
  
" Starr, I want you to go home, ok? I'm gonna go in there and try to straighten him out. Or at least pull him back to reality." says Kelly.  
  
" I'm not going anywhere!" shouts Starr.  
  
" YES, you are. I want you to go back to Dorian's right now." says Kelly sternly.  
  
Starr shakes her head.  
  
" Forget it. I'm not leaving him with you. You hate my dad. You always have." says Starr.  
  
Kelly didn't respond to that. She looked at Starr in the eyes.  
  
" If there's one thing I know about your dad, it's that he would never want you to see him like this. Your too young to understand the pain he puts himself through. Even when he does the things he does and knows he has to pay for them." says Kelly.  
  
Starr pushes her hair back behind her ears as she crosses her arms.  
  
" You've never seen him like this, Starr. I have. It's not something you need to see, alright? I promise I'll call you and let you know what's going on. Will you please just go home?" says Kelly.  
  
Starr looks up at Kelly.  
  
" You promise you won't tell mom about this? Especially Dorian?" says Starr.  
  
" I swear. Or that you snuck out. Just go in the same way you left and you should be fine." says Kelly remembering back to the days when she herself used to sneak out of Dorian's.  
  
Starr let out a deep breath that she didn't even realize she'd been holding in.  
  
" I'm trusting you, Kelly..." says Starr hesitantly.  
  
" I know. I'm gonna take care of this. He's gonna come out of this." says Kelly as she brushes Starr's hair back.  
  
Starr wipes away a tear as she embraces Kelly in a hug. Kelly hugs her back as she feels Starr lean her head on her shoulder.  
  
" It's gonna be ok, Starr. Alright? I promise." says Kelly.  
  
Starr nods as she quietly heads for the elevator. She stops for a second, wanting to go back. But she came to the realization that this was out of her hands. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, this was way beyond her years. She didn't know everything about her father, and she liked it that way. She only wanted to know the good in him. And she knew that's what he wanted to.   
  
She pushed the down button, stepped onto the elevator, and watched as the door closed.  
  
Kelly stared at the door for a few seconds. She didn't even know what she was going to do when she went inside, all she knew is that she needed to shield Starr from that. Sure, sure was mad at Blair and didn't like Todd or trust him farther than she could throw him, but Starr was just a kid.   
  
Kelly opened the door and shut it behind her. She watching Todd, still standing in the same place they had left him. He had stopped drinking now and was sort of just staring ahead of him. She walked over, stepping over glass, and stood beside him.  
  
" Hard night?" she says giving him a small smile.  
  
He didn't respond. He looked down at the floor and then straight ahead again.  
  
" You know Starr was just here. I sent her home. Well, back to Dorian's. She snuck out. Go figure, huh? She's always been a chip off the old block." she says with a laugh.  
  
" So, I think Kevin's gonna divorce me...there's not much I can do about it. Blair left you what, last night? I'll give them twenty four, no make that twelve hours before they start playing tonsel hockey in the bedroom.." says Kelly.  
  
Kelly sighs as she rolls her eyes up at Todd.   
  
" What are you doing, Todd? Snap out of it! Come on, the Todd Manning I know wouldn't do this. He wouldn't just check out. You have to get her back. Do you hear me? She can't go running to Kevin. We can both win." says Kelly.  
  
Todd smiles as he tilts his head down, letting out a small laugh.   
  
" What's so funny?" says Kelly, getting annoyed.  
  
Todd looks at her and then back at his hand.  
  
" Get out." he says, almost in a whisper.  
  
Kelly looks down at his hand, which is beggining to gush out blood. She wondered how he could stand the pain, and how he could act like he didn't even notice.   
  
" I thought you were catatonic?" says Kelly sarcastically.  
  
" Get out..." repeats Todd louder this time.   
  
" You let me take a look at your hand, Todd. That's gonna get infected. One thing I learned from Dorian that was useful." says Kelly reaching for his hand.  
  
Todd pulls his hand away from her grasp. Not rattled, Kelly puts her hands on her hips.  
  
" Will you stop being such a baby and let me take a look at it. please? What do you want to lose so much blood that you'll pass out? That'll go over really great with Starr. She'll never let me forget it." says Kelly.  
  
Todd looks down at the table again, as he puts both of his hands on his forehead trying to remember what had happend.  
  
" Is...is she ok?" says Todd.  
  
" She's fine. She was worried about you. You don't remember her being here?" says Kelly.  
  
Todd shakes his head.  
  
" I remember someone falling. I thought it was you." says Todd.   
  
" No, it wasn't me. Look, don't worry about it. Why don't you just lay down on the couch over there. I'm gonna go get some bandages and antiseptic for that cut." says Kelly trying to lead him over to the couch.  
  
" I..I don't need your help. Just get out. I'm..not an invalent." slurs Todd.  
  
" Yeah, ok Todd I'm not going anywhere. Your either stuck with me or I can always call Viki." says Kelly as she puts her hand on the reciever of the phone.  
  
" Put the damn phone down, Kelly!" yells Todd.   
  
Todd puts his hand over hers when she won't put the reciever down, looking into her eyes.  
  
" Don't call Viki. Please. She'll just give me a nine hour lecture on how to better myself. I'm too unsober for that right now." says Todd as he puts his hand on his forehead.  
  
Kelly rolls her eyes.   
  
" Fine. Just at least sit down, ok? You need to sleep this off." says Kelly.  
  
Todd made a face at her as he stumbled over to the couch. Kelly helped him as much as she could, but like typical Todd, he would barely let her touch him. Which she could do without anyway. He layed back on the couch, still with his hand on his forehead.  
  
" I'm gonna feel this tommarow." says Todd with a groan.   
  
" And who's fault is that?" says Kelly as she crosses her arms across her chest.   
  
" Kelly, don't start the righteous indignation thing with me, alright? I don't need it. Especially not from you." says Todd.   
  
Kelly makes a face at him.  
  
" You know what? I don't even know why I bother." says Kelly.   
  
" Gee, here's an idea. LEAVE!" says Todd.   
  
Kelly sighs as she turns and heads for the kitchen.   
  
" What are you doing?" says Todd starting to get off the couch.  
  
" SIT down, Todd. Stay there." says Kelly.  
  
Todd lays back down, not looking at Kelly on account of she was pissing him off and making him angrier than he was to begin with... 


	4. Chapter 4

Out of the Black - Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kelly comes back with the first aid kit and gauze. She pulls a chair over from the kitchen table and sits by the couch getting everything out.  
  
" Could you have taken long enough in there? Here give me this stuff, I'll do it myself." says Todd.  
  
Kelly stops him by grabbing away the kit.  
  
" Todd, stop being an ass for once in your life please. Just let me do it. It'll be over alot faster that way so I can get out of here and you can sober up." says Kelly as she begins putting the antiseptic on.  
  
Todd cringes from the sting.  
  
" Watch it!" says Todd flinching.  
  
" You are the biggest baby I've ever seen in my life." says Kelly.  
  
Todd rolls his eyes as she continues tending to his hand.  
  
" Also, when you do sober up, you may wanna give your daughter a call. She was really freaked out before." says Kelly.  
  
" Do you have to keep rubbing that in?" says Todd.  
  
" Well I mean Todd, you let her see you like this. Obviously you think she can handle it." says Kelly.  
  
" And you don't? She's a tough kid. This was a one time thing. It'll never happen again." says Todd.  
  
" I've never thought Starr was as tough as she looks, no. I do know that she loves you, though. And would do anything for you. It took some convincing just to get her to leave." says Kelly.  
  
" I wish I could convince you." says Todd sarcastically.  
  
" Ha ha." shoots back Kelly, wrapping the gauze around his hand.  
  
Kelly and Todd both look at eachother for a moment as there eyes accidently meet. They both quickly change the subject.  
  
" So, it looks like we're done here." says Kelly as she quickly puts away the first aid kit.   
  
" Yep." says Todd.  
  
Kelly comes back as she stands over to the side of the couch.  
  
" So do you...need anything else?" says Kelly.  
  
Todd gives her a small laugh.  
  
" I would ask you to read me a bedtime story but I think under the circumstances.." says Todd.  
  
" Forget it, Manning." says Kelly with a small smile.  
  
Kelly gets her coat from off of the chair by the door as she gets her purse.  
  
" Kelly.." says Todd as she reaches for the doorknob.  
  
" Yeah?" says Kelly.  
  
Todd hesitates, not wanting to mess up the loathing they had for eachother. But he gave in, knowing that this was one of the steps in attempting to change his ways. If he could ever get there.  
  
" Thanks. For this and for taking care of Starr for me. I won't forget it." says Todd.  
  
Kelly pulls a stray piece of her hair behind her ear opening the door.  
  
" Your welcome. I'll see ya around." says Kelly as she walks out the door and shuts it behind her.  
  
Todd laughs a little as he lays his head back on the couch.  
  
" Yeah, I'll see ya around." he says falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END 


End file.
